This invention relates to solar energy collectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to solar energy collector units adapted to be installed or used in conjunction with tracking systems which move continually to follow the sun's apparent movement.
As will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, a variety of prior art techniques exist for converting solar energy to thermal energy. A plurality of solar collector units have been previously employed utilizing a wide variety of construction techniques. However, because of the conversion efficiency associated with solar energy devices it will be readily apparent that successful installations will require great numbers of solar collector units. Therefore, in order to maintain the initial installation cost as low as possible, it is mandatory to minimize the construction costs of the units involved. However, working units must nevertheless be strongly resistant to vibratory forces, weather-related forces and the like. Tracking collectors adapted to installed in units which follow the apparent movement of the sun in general must be of more durable construction than stationary collectors. Fluid confined within tracking solar collectors, for example, tends to escape from the units because of the constantly varying angle of deployment.